1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a graphical user interface.
2. Related Art
As is widely known, in portable telephones, in addition to an application that governs communications service via voice telephone calls, application programs are implemented that govern other communications services, such as sending and receiving email, site browsing, and the like. Tests have been conducted in which a highly-convenient service is provided by linking these application programs together. Various technologies that support such tests have been proposed. For example, in a portable telephone disclosed in JP 2001-268206A, when a user selects a desired character string written in an email that has been received, a message is displayed that prompts the user to register that character string grouped with a telephone number in a phonebook memory, or to place a phone call to a telephone number registered in the phonebook memory in association with that character string.
To Do application programs are used in portable telephones and have little direct relationship with communication services. With this type of program, the user registers a planned activity or the like in association with the time and date of the planned activity. When the registered time and date arrives, the user is notified of that fact via an alarm and/or various types of display indicators.
It is often the case that the user who uses this To Do application program registers as an activity that an email should be sent or a telephone call should be made, for example in the manner of “Contact Mr. XX by email by <month><day>”, or “Contact Mrs. YY by telephone at <time><month><day>”. However, when the user that performed such a registration has received the notice that the registered time and date has arrived, the user is forced to perform the time consuming and sometimes tedious operation of inputting the telephone number or the email address of the recipient, character by character, or searching for the telephone number or email address in the memory of an address book.